Just Where They Were
by Iscah6
Summary: My first fic, so please be nice! Fluff YAOI JIM/GENE! Don't like that stuff then don't read. r/r please!


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Outlaw Star and I never will, so there

Just Where They Were 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Outlaw Star and I never will, so there!^_^

This is the first fic that I actually finished and posted on Fanfiction.net, so please, don't be too cruel.And another thing, this is YAOI.It's a yaoi fic between Gene and Jim.If you don't like that sort of thing then I suggest that you leave.Now, on to the fic!

_Why? Why him? Why did this have to happen to him? Why did this have to happen to_ _him of all people? Why did he have to fall in love? Why?_ Jim Hawking thought. These and many other questions constantly chewed at his mind everyday. _And who would little Jim Hawking happen to fall in love with? _His own mind taunted. _None other than Gene Starwind_,Jim's other half answered.

He didn't know when it had happened and didn't really care for that matter. All he knew was that he was in love with the handsome older man. _But **how** did this happen?_ Another mind boggling question. _I don't know_, the other voice in his head answered.

_You know sooner or later you're going to have to tell him, right?_

_Yeah, but it's just that I'm too afraid to._

_What are you afraid of?_

_Rejection._

_Well, at least you'll have it off of your chest. Come on, you can do this._

_I can do it_, Jim thought.

"I'm gonna do it," he whispered out loud to himself.

Jim slowly got up and walked down the hallway of the Outlaw Star toward Gene's room. He was just about to knock when Gene opened the door. "Hey, Jim! What are ya doin' up so late?"

"Can I come in?" Jim meekly asked.

"Sure."Jim walked in. "So what's up?"

"I came here to tell you something."

"What?" Both boys sat down.

"I…well you see… I don't know when this happened-"

"Jim, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well…I wanted to say that… what I wanted to tell you is that-"

"Jim," Gene said, clearly agitated. 

"Iloveyou!" he blurted out as fast as he could.

_There, I said it_. But when he looked up, Gene was just sitting there like a statue with a shocked look on his face. _I knew it_, Jim thought. _I knew he didn't love me. I don't blame him._ Tears started to well up in the young boy's eyes and he turned and ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face. "Jim, wait!"

Gene yelled. _I can't believe it. Jim is in love with me. I should go talk to him. But wait. Do I love him back? No. Yes. No. Yes. Ugh! Do I love him? Do I love Jim Hawking?_

_ _

_ _

__While Gene was having his mental debate, Jim was crying silently in his room. "I'll never be able to show my face around Gene ever again," Jim choked out between sobs. "Why would he want to be with me of all people?" he scoffed at himself. "I don't deserve him!" And with that, he curled up into a fetal position on the bed, sobs racking his body.

_Yes_, Gene thought, finally coming to his decision._Yes, I do love him.I love the way he smiles. I love the way he looks when he gets mad at me. Hell, I even love our fights together._ Gene was walking down the hallway and approached the open doorway, hearing small sobs he immediately felt guilty. He stood in the doorway of the dark room to find Jim curled up in a ball, shaking from crying. "Jim?" Gene said quietly. Jim's eyes snapped open, and he froze. Getting no answer, Gene approached the bed and knelt beside it. "Jim," he gently repeated his name. Jim looked up at Gene, tears sliding down his face. "Jim, it's ok," Gene coaxed. He reached out to wipe the tears from the small boy's face, but Jim flinched back. "It's ok, Gene. You don't have to do this. I'll understand if you don't love me back," Jim sniffled. He buried his face into the pillow. Gene lifted Jim's chin up, so he could look at him and said, "But don't you see, Jim? I love you, too. Jim's eyes grew wide, and he stammered, "But, Gene…I…how could you lo-"

"Shhh…Gene cut him off quietly. He cupped Jim's face in his hand and leaned towards him. Their lips met, and they kissed. It was a sweet, gentle kiss that made Jim's sorrow quickly melt away. Gene pulled back and smiled down at the young boy.

"Gene, could you…stay with me tonight?" Jim awkwardly asked in a small voice. "Sure," Gene answered. He climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over both of them. He slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller form, and Jim snuggled close. He fit perfectly against Gene.

After a couple minutes of silence Jim spoke up, "Gene?" "Hm? Gene asked sleepily. "I love you." Gene kissed Jim's forehead. "I love you too, Jim." The two figures snuggled even closer and fell into a blissful sleep, both content just where they were.

Yay!My first fic!I would really appreciate it if you reviewed it, so please do!


End file.
